Firefly Tales:Remnants of the Fireflies
by supercell 909
Summary: As you can see I added to the title because I decided to make a multiverse series of my Fireflies of them going to different video game worlds anything I could think of so ya ... Why you still here?
1. Chapter 1

SC: Hello folks I know I should update Remnant Commandos but I am having a huge writers block for it son it's pretty hard to really come up with the next chapter but expect a lot of this story so please check it out

 **This is just the info chapter for the characters so please read**

 **Name: Samuel Perez**

 **Faction: Fireflies**

 **Perk: Covert Training 3, Sharp ears 3, Lethal Efficiency 2, Brawler 2**

 **Primary: Silenced Variable Rifle**

 **Secondary: Silenced Enforcer**

 **Purchasable: Specter**

 **Armor: Tan camo cargo pants with a yellow button under a yellow jacket with a brown tactical vest over jacket and yellow scarf wrapped around neck and a bandana wrapped around his mouth and nose**

 **Appearance: Black short hair, Brown eyes**

 **Age: 23**

 **Remnant Age: 18**

 **Name: Jeffery Stevenson**

 **Faction: Fireflies**

 **Perks: Sharpshooter 3, Hawk eyed 3, Strategist 3, Damage Marker 2**

 **Primary: Hunting Rifle**

 **Secondary: 9mm Pistol**

 **Purchasable: Machete**

 **Armor: Green coat over a yellow button up with tan camo cargo pants and a ballistic mask**

 **Appearance: Short brown hair, hazel eyes,**

 **Age: 23**

 **Remnant Age: 18**

 **Name: Briana Ramirez**

 **Faction: Fireflies**

 **Perks: Explosion Expert 2, Bomb Expert 3, Crafter 3, Marathon Runner 2**

 **Primary: Burst Rifle**

 **Secondary: Revolver**

 **Purchasable: Launcher**

 **Armor: Yellow hoodie with green cargo pants a jeep cap with gray gloves**

 **Appearance: Short black hair (A/N She is a female) with deep blue eyes**

 **Age: 22**

 **Remnant Age: 17**

 **Name: Nick Cassidy**

 **Faction: Fireflies**

 **Perks: Brawler 2, Lone Wolf 2, Agility 2, Sharp Ears 3**

 **Primary: Tactical Shotgun**

 **Secondary: Burst Pistol**

 **Purchasable: Flamethrower**

 **Armor: Tan Camo coat with Tan camo cargo pants with a yellow scarf and with a black rancher hat**

 **Appearance: Short pepper color hair, Green eyes**

 **Age: 21**

 **Remnant Age: 17**


	2. Young again

SC: Now here is the new story for real still surprised no one has had this idea any way please read and enjoy

Here is the song I want for the Intro if this was a show here is the link if it shows up here

/fNjgfTfQjCQ

Mourning Ritual – Bad Moon Rising

Also if you could see this as an anime imagine it as the art style for SAO, Nisekoi, or Blue Exorcist

Hit the Lights!

Samuel hung his head down he had failed his mission but more importantly he failed to protect his team, they had all ended up bitten by the infected he had been bitten on his left arm, both Jeffery and Briana had been bitten on their legs, and Nick had been bitten on the neck. The situation had weighed down on them like a bag lead for the room was silent despite the fact that infected were pounding on the door wanting to force their way in like wild animals. They all knew they had only one option left they all wanted to go at the same time because pulling the trigger one by one was too much for anyone of them to bear with it.

"So… should we end it now?" Jeffery had asked in a solemn tone

Briana had pulled off her backpack and opened it to reveal five blocks of C-4 as she threw 2 of them to Samuel who had quickly armed them and placed them on a row of explosive barrels on both sides of the room. "Well we had a good run not everybody could say that." Nick said with a small smile trying to lighten up the mood and succeeding putting a smile on everyone's face "You're damn right we did and if given another chance I would do it all again." Samuel had said which caused the group to huddle up "One more time, who are we!?" "Fireflies!" they had answered in together "What do we do?" Samuel had asked back.

"We brighten the dark!" they had all screamed, just then the door had been knocked down by the infected as they raced but before they could reach their victims Briana had detonated the C-4 blowing the room to bits and anything that close to it

 **Beacon Academy :D :P :3**

Professor Ozpin had been staring at the screen for a while now as he tried to comprehend the huge energy spike coming from the forest this was the most unusual thing he had seen from the forest. His assistant Professor Goodwitch had spoken up " what shall we do shall we send a team to investigate?" Professor Ozpin held his hand under his chin thinking of what course of action to take.

"Yes send team RWBY." Goodwitch had argued back "B-but they are only first years sir please reconsider." Ozpin only took another sip of his coffee and answer back "And please accompany them to ensure things to go wrong." Goodwitch was about to argue back but bit her tongue for she knew no one could win am argument against Ozpin.

Team RWBY :D :P :3

Ruby was excited as they waited for Professor Goodwitch "Yah a mission and it's during class that's even better!" Ruby had jumped next to her sister Yang "Calm down little sister its nothing to big we're just going to check on something for Professor Ozpin." Next to Yang stood Weiss who waited patiently while Blake had stood their reading her book. Ruby then began to break the fourth wall "What if the writer lets us meet new people and what if they have awesome new wea-." Yang had cover Ruby's mouth to keep her from talking "Shut it we don't need you breaking the fourth wall today just let whatever is going to happen got it?"

Ruby nodded her head after a while longer of staring at the Bullhead in front of them Professor Goodwitch had showed up "Okay team RWBY Ozpin has assigned you to check a point of interest to ensure nothing is out of the ordinary now is there any questions?" the group of girls shook their heads "Shall we go then?" Goodwitch had said as she had boarded the Bullhead the four girls behind her.

Emerald Forest :D :P :3

Jeffery had been the first to wake and only to be greeted with bright sun in his eyes as he covered them with his hand "Ugh I hate the fucking Sun." then it hit him as if he messed with Mike Tyson. They were in the middle of Los Angeles in the basement of a three story building 'How the hell did I get out here?' Then he had a second thought 'Maybe this is heaven.' But the familiar noise of groaning put his question to rest.

"I feel like every bone in my body is broke." Nick had said in his best Scottish accent

"Ugh I feel like I just voted for Donald Trump." Samuel managed to say before he stood up and checked himself for any new injuries. Briana had stood up and fell again "I feel drunk again." She exclaimed trying to keep her balance. Samuel had turned to Jeffery "Hey Jeff-." He had stopped midsentence "What?" Jeffery asked sounding a little scared.

"Your face." Samuel said in shock

Jeffery had had grabbed his machete and used it as a mirror "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, his face was cleaner than usual and had significantly less scars he looked 18 again. He looked up to Samuel "My face look at yours!" he handed the machete to him, Samuel had checked his face it was way cleaner and younger looking than he remembered "Oh shit I'm 18 again!" he screamed as he dropped the machete inches away from his foot he turned to Nick, and Briana and was in shock.

"What?" Nick said on the verge of confusion

"You look young as well." Was all Samuel managed to say before Nick and Briana screamed attracting some unwanted attention not that far away. "Okay shut up!" Jeffery shouted at the top of his lungs causing Nick, and Briana to stop screaming "Okay now that everyone is calm lets figure out what the fuck is going on here." While they had gotten together they were being watched by red eyes in the nearby dense trees as more and more began to appear and stalk their next kill.

"I remember Briana detonating the C-4 what happened?" Samuel said to his team

"I don't know but I do know we were in the middle of Los Angeles how the hell did we end up in the woods." Briana said to the group in a confused tone. Samuel had noticed something was different he didn't have that sharp pain on his arm where it was bitten he pulled back his sleeve revealing his bandaged arm and quickly but carefully removed the bandages to reveal a non-bitten arm "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed causing his team to look at him.

Guys look the bite it's gone!" he said in a relieved and excited tone as if he were a little kid in a candy shop

This caused his team to look at his arm in disbelief as they saw it was indeed gone and they instantly began to check the area they were bite and saw it was gone as well "Ours are too!" they all said at the same time. Each one had hugged each other in celebration of not being bitten. After ten minutes of hugging they got back on the topic on how did they got in the woods "Maybe it was a dream." Jeffery said in a nervous tone "It wasn't a dream we had bandages on our bites which is proof." Samuel had said as he got a giant old cigar out of nowhere.

Nick managed to hear a growl come from the south of their position "Guys I think there's hostiles in area." He spoke up which put the rest on edge. The Grimm knew they had been found so they stepped out from hiding and growled at the four Fireflies. "Holy shit what hell is that." Briana said in disgust at the unholy looking creatures "Jeffery you're the brains here what the hell is that?" Samuel said to Jeffery.

"It doesn't look like any bear." Jeffery said as he studied the creature seeing it had a mask that looked like it was made of bone and spikes on its arms and back. Just then more began to appear behind it as they stared with their bright red eyes ready to attack "Shit open fire!" Samuel said as he pulled out his Enforcer and shot the first one in between the eyes causing the rest to charge the group "Just another day at the office." Jeffery said as he grabbed his machete and dodged under one of the beast swipes and slide his machete across its stomach spilling its guts and howled in pain.

"What the fuck?" he said as he saw the beast fall and began to dissipate into thin air

Briana had brought up Burst Rifle and began dropping the one of many Grimm running toward her burst after burst they fell. Nick wasted no time on having his fun as he got his Tactical Shotgun and blowing the beast to bits by shooting heads or limbs of causing a huge mess. Jeffery had switched over to his 9mm and went back to back with Samuel and began to open fire on the monsters after a while of shooting and a couple of fresh clips all of them were killed not counting around 4 still clinging to life on their bellies trying to crawl away.

"Now that was fun!" Nick said in excitement

He held his hand up for a high five receiving one from everyone he then turned to the four Grimm trying to crawl away "Should we finish them now?" Jeffery asked. Before anyone could respond they heard what sounded like a jet but real close but not fast they then saw what appeared to be a plane with thrusters but it seemed to be hovering as it got closer to the ground. They had not let their guard down even though they see a thing they have never seen before "Alright keep your guns close we don't know if they are hostile."

After the vehicle had touched the ground the group was caught off guard when a blonde middle aged women with three girls looking around 17 and one looking 15 had gotten off and began walking toward them.

" **Esto va a ser un dia largo."** Samuel had said in his second language

 **Translation: "This is going to be a long day."**

 **Well there is the first chapter like I said before I have a writers block with RCR so won't update that for a while but don't worry I won't leave it unfinished but expect a lot more from this story**

 **This Supercell909 over and out**


	3. Transfer Students

SC: Well comeback to Remnants of the Fireflies my new story I have been into the Last of Us Multiplayer now that's what made me make this story and I am a Firefly for life even though I am currently playing as a hunter to see how it feels.

Nick: Traitor! *Begins to spin giant metal rod*

SC: Crap got to go enjoy the chapter *Runs away*

Nick: *Runs after him*

Hit the Lights

Mourning Ritual – Bad Moon Rising

The Bullhead had landed a good distance away from the mysterious group of people after the bullhead had landed Professor Goodwitch was the first get off with team RWBY behind her. "Who are those people?" Ruby had whispered to Yang "No idea but keep your weapon close we don't know them." The four people were clearly armed and it was unsure if they were dangerous or not. After they had reached them there came a few seconds of awkward silence until Goodwitch had spoken first.

"Who are you and might I ask why you are out her." Goodwitch had asked the four unusual looking teens

"I could ask you the same thing Ms…." Samuel had waited for her to introduce herself "Goodwitch." She had replied to him. "Well nice to meet you Ms. Goodwitch my Samuel and this is my team Jeffery, Briana, and Nick." He said with a smile and pointed to each one of his team. "Nice to meet you now might you answer my why are you out here?" Samuels and his teams face quickly turned into a bewildered.

"Well we sort of just woke up out here and were jumped by those black beasts as you can see by the injured ones trying to escape." Goodwitch had looked behind him and saw indeed four of them trying to crawl away from their inevitable death "Only four I'm not impressed." Yang shot at them. Samuel quickly answered back "Oh no there were more but we kill them." Yang had crossed her arms and scoffed indicating she didn't believe him "Jeffery you had your micro Go Pro recording right?" Jeffery had searched on his coat to find it still hanging on there and on as well as recording. "Yah I sure do." He unclipped it and gave it to him, Samuel had opened his back pack and provided a small tablet that he keeps for emergencies took out the SD card and put it in the tablet.

He began searching for the file how he knew to did nobody knew he had finally found the file and pushed play on it and handed the tablet over to Yang as she view the video with the rest of her team including Goodwitch. It had showed them from Jeffery's point of view that there were more Grimm and they had killed them all and easily. This was surprising especially from people with outdated weapons and looking terrible.

Goodwitch had received a message on her scroll and saw it from Ozpin and it had read 'Ms. Goodwitch please bring back the people you are currently speaking to back to beacon.' She was baffled on how he knew this and just followed the order "I'm sorry Samuel but someone may want to see you so if you could please get in the Bullhead." Samuel looked at her with caution and back at his team "Sorry but we need to all agree." He said as he huddled up with his group.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Jeffery said in hushed tone

"Well we have no choice we either stay here be lost or we go with them and find out where we are." Briana argued back at this point no one had any counter arguments. They all had walked back to Goodwitch "Okay we will go but try anything we will not hesitate to fight back." Jeffery said before he went to go finish off one of the Grimm as the rest did the same and came back to board the bullhead.

 **Bullhead**

After they had taken off the fireflies had almost felt strange on the aircraft mainly Nick as he had started throwing up out the open door of the bullhead. "So you four never introduced yourselves." Briana asked the four girls in front of them. Ruby then almost instantly spoke up "My name is Ruby and this is my sister Yang and those two are Blake and Weiss." Samuel had stopped her "Hey wait up I thought siblings are supposed to look alike." Yang answered back "We had different moms." Samuel nodded his head "Where are we going your camp or what." Weiss looked at him with a very confused face "No we are going to Beacon Academy have you never heard of that place." Now this made the rest of the Fireflies except Nick for he was still throwing up. "What civilization still remains?" Samuel asked hoping to get an answer "Yes nothing ever happen to it just make it disappear."

"What country are we in?" Jeffery asked

"We are in Vale." Blake answer Jeffery pulled out an atlas of the world and couldn't find Vale anywhere. "Um Samuel we may have a problem I don't see vale anywhere." Samuel looked at the map himself and got the same results "Senor, dame fuerzas." He said as he pinched his forehead. Jeffery gave the girls the map "Please tell me you know this map." They all shook their heads "Great my guess was correct we are not on earth anymore." He yelled

"Well looks like we traveled to a different world." Briana added

"We are here we'll be landing shortly." The piolet said to the group, they had looked out to see a huge building and were aw struck to see the place.

 **On the ground**

Nick had managed to stop throwing up as he stood up "Dude are you okay?" Yang had asked him "Yah I'm fine just never been on one of those let alone see one." Ms. Goodwitch had walked up to the Fireflies "Please follow me Ozpin wants to meet you."

Ozpin's Office

"Mr. Ozpin I have brought the one's you wanted to meet." Goodwitch had said as she entered the room with the four young killers. "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." He replied as he took another sip of his coffee she had left a room. "Hello you four my name is Professor Ozpin and this is my Academy." He had greeted the four "Well hello my name is Samuel and this is my team Jeffery, Briana, and Nick."

"So what do you teach here mathematics or what?" Jeffery asked

"We teach the students how to fight the darkness also known as the Grimm you may have already met them." This caught Nick way off guard as he choked on his own spit "*cough* *cough* Wait you teach them how to fight?" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee "That is the main purpose of this school." He answered back "Why is it that you called us?" Briana asked. He placed his coffee down "I sent a drone to accompany my assistant and my students and I happen to see the video as you showed them." He brought up his scroll and pushed a button making a tiny robot fly in the room. Everyone was surprised to see the thing mainly Jeffery he was also a tech freak. "I want to offer you a deal I want you to attend my school."

"Hold up you want us to come to this school yet you just barely met us." Samuel said sounding surprised

"You will also be provided a place to stay and three meals a day." Ozpin added in, the team looked at each other seeing that everyone was won over by the deal. "Okay we accept your offer." Samuel said as he nodded his head "Very well your initiation test will be tomorrow get some rest and lunch you all look very famished." The team left the room and made their way outside "Wait a minute he didn't give us directions." Nick added in.

 **Mess Hall**

After 15 minutes of being lost they manage to find the Mess hall and they were amazed at how much food there was and how good it looked. They went nuts as soon as they grabbed a plate they filled it with food until it couldn't hold any more food and looked for a table to sit and saw Ruby waving at them from a table pointing at some empty seats. Jeffery shrugged his shoulders and went to go have a seat and the others followed.

"Hi you guys what are you doing here?" Ruby asked happily

"Well believe it or not your headmaster offered us a position as a student here." Nick said in between a mouthful of food. "What he let you in but he just met you." Weiss said after Samuel had taken another bite he replied "That's what we said but apparently he sent what's called drone to watch over you when you found us and he manage to see the video of us killing those you call Gri-." Samuel stopped midsentence as he heard a girl say stop he looked behind him and saw a girl with rabbit ears being bullied by a big guy.

"Please stop." She asked he happily did as she said and let go but caused her to fall down.

"What a freak." The one with orange hair said as he was laughing with his buddies, Samuel couldn't stand this he stood up without saying a word and began walking over to the four with team RWBY watching including his team. "Hey asshole!" he yelled Cardin turned around with a frown "Who the hell are you and what do you want."

"The person who's going to kick your ass if you don't leave that girl alone." He stated back

"Hey do you even know who you are talking to I'm Cardin Winchester and I could do whatever I want." Cardin stated back. Before he could react he had received a punch to the face causing him to fall "Well I can give two shits." He pulled out his Enforcer and aimed it at his face "Now I'm not going to ask you again leave the poor girl alone." He said in a cold tone that sent chills down Cardin's spine. Cardin nodded his head got up and left the room with his goons, Samuel offered his hand to the girl on the ground who took it "Are you okay?" he asked she just nodded her head trying to hide a blush "What's your name?" he asked her "V-Velvet Scarlatina." She said very hushed.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful face." Samuel commented

This caused her blush to darken "T-thank you." She answered he then patted her on the shoulder "If he ever gives you trouble give me a call." She nodded her head and scurried out of the room. Samuel had walked back to his table and received stares from everyone "Did you just sweet talk her." Jeffery asked confused "What don't be jealous that you don't have a silver tongue." He answered back with a smirk.

 **SC: Looks like I lost Nick oh hey the chapters over perfect hope you guys enjoyed please R &R thanks**

 **Nick: Traitor!**

 **SC: Shit! *Runs away***


	4. Another World

SC: Hello everybody how are you guys doing hope you are doing well here is another chapter for you guys not sure if the story will be rated M for anything else yet but so far only for language.

Jeffery: When do we get our Aura?

SC: Want to say next chapter.

Jeffery: Really?

SC: Yes now go get ready for the next scene.

Jeffery: Alright.

SC: Alright we are going to get started please enjoy the chapter.

Bad Moon Rising – Mourning Ritual

"Don't be jealous you don't have a silver to tongue." Samuel said with a smirk on his face as Jeffery face palmed "I wish you didn't pick that up from you know who." He stated with humor in his voice "All right sorry about the interruption, he saw us killing the Grimm and thought our skills were good enough to be here." Samuel continued. "Um about earlier when we were on the bullhead something about a different world you are apparently."

Samuel stopped with a spoon full of food in front of him "I knew you were going to ask about earlier."

"Well here it goes you can choose to believe it or not I can't force you to." Jeffery added in as he cleared his throat "We come from a world where society is no longer existent and dominated by a parasitic fungus known as Cordyceps Brain Infection." He said in a serious tone making the girls uneasy in their seats "What's a fungus." Ruby asked Nick he gave her the 'Are you serious' and finally answered "You know like mushrooms." Ruby remained silent for she knew what a fungus was.

"Do you want to explain what it does?" Blake asked now curious

"Are you sure you want find out what it does?" Briana added in before anyone could say anything, all the girls nodded their heads. "It kills the host and turns the body into a mindless killer." Nick stated as he pulled out a paper from his back pocket with the 4 stages of the infection and giving it to them. Team RWBY was creeped out and shocked seeing what this fungus did "There are four stages to the infection as you can see they become the next stage over time if they are not killed." He said

 **Stage 1: Infected**

"The first stage is where the fungus takes over the motor functions of the brain making these ones fast and deadly especially in hordes." Samuel stated

 **Stage 2: Stalker**

"The fungus begins to grow out of the head affecting the vision a little but they are smarter they hide after they attack their victim or wait for their chance to strike." Jeffery said before taking another bite of his sandwich

 **Stage 3: Clicker**

"This stage they have gone completely blind and make a clicking sound and have acute hearing and use the clicking as an echolocation and they have a ferocious bite."Briana informed then on the stage

 **Stage 4: Bloater**

"After a long time the fungus begins to grow plates on the body as armor and has the ability to throw explosive parts of its self and is 3 times stronger than a normal human." Nick said as he grabbed the paper out of Ruby's hand with a look of horror her face.

Yang had nudged Ruby "Hey little sister are you ok?" she asked her she didn't move at all with the same look of horror on her face "Oh crap she has the thousand yard stare quick do you know what comforts her?" Samuel pointed out "Cookies." Yang said to him. Samuel had taken off his backpack and opened it up and took out a brown paper bag and pulled out a cookie from the paper bag, he then held it right under her nose, and as soon as the scent hit her nose she snapped out of it and ate the cookie anime style. "Her eyes turned into hearts and she began to drool "That was the best cookie I have ever tasted where did you get that from?" she quickly asked eager to get Samuel's response.

"I made them myself I'm a good cook." He simply said

"He is the best ever I love it when it's his turn to make food." Nick backed up Samuel's statement as finished off his plate and placed it with the others. "He learned it from-." Jeffery bit his tongue to keep him from finishing his sentence; Samuel's smiling face changed from happy to a sad depressed look "I need to be alone feel free to tell them." He said as he got up and left the room. "What's wrong with him?" Blake asked with a little concern in her voice looking at the three fireflies, Jeffery just cleared his throat "He had older brother that he looked up to he was a firefly like us he was one of the best before the Infection he was a Green Beret of the United States special forces." He said Weiss asked them "Do you mind explaining what a Green Beret is."

"They are highly trained and deadly soldier trained for unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism." He informed them

"And guess who trained us and Samuel when we were still F.H.G's?" Nick added in after Jeffery finished his sentence. "What does F.N.G stand for exactly?" Weiss asked confused "Ruby you might want to cover your ears." Jeffery asked Ruby who quickly did so "Fucking New Guys." Nick answered making Weiss look at him with disgust "Watch your mouth!" Weiss shot at him, Nick just shrugged his shoulders "Or what you'll scold me some more." He said back with no emotion at all.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She asked him now with anger in her voice

"Did you happen to forget I come from a different world so no I don't know who I'm talking to and I could careless, with me you have to earn my respect." He threw back at her with anger also in his voice. This only made Weiss even angrier "Well I should show you who you are talking to you." She said threateningly gripping her Rapier "Even if we did fight I would drop you where you stand." This had pushed her she brought up Myrtenaster to aim at his neck but countered it twice as fast she did by going under it and gripping the blade in his hand with inhuman grip strength keeping her from moving it. He quickly brought out his burst pistol and had the barrel right in her face "Like I said before I could drop you where you stand." He said with a look of pure anger.

Just then Samuel had walked back in the room with a smile on his face "Alright I'm feeling better no ne-." he stopped midsentence seeing Nick aiming his gun at Weiss

"Señor dame paciencia con este idiota." He said in Spanish

 **Translation: Lord give me patience with this idiot.**

 **SC: Well there you go another chapter hope you enjoyed it oh and to TopHatGuy yes it is a self-insert and a buddy of mine is also in it as well remember people R &R **

**This Supercell over and out**


	5. Libraries and board games

**SC: Okay quick question for those of you who play Last of Us Factions which weapon is the most OP that anyone can use personally I think it is the Enforcer or Tactical Shotgun feel free to answer.**

 **Jeffery: I don't know but I love my hunting rifle.**

 **SC: Well did I ask you?**

 **Jeffery: No but I answered.**

 **SC: Smartass.**

 **Jeffery: Dumbass.**

 **SC: Touché oh I almost forgot new intro song to go with the story so enjoy.**

 **Violin Hip Hop [Broken Sorrow] by Nuttin but Stringz**

Samuel entered back into the room with a smile back on his face "Alright I'm feeling better no nee-." He stopped midsentence to see Nick aiming his pistol and Weiss. Nick had sweat dropped anime style "Nick stand down now." He said managing to keep a smile on his face Nick happily obliged "Y-yeah sure t-thing." He nervously said. Samuel turned to Jeffery and asked "What's going on here?" Jeffery turned to Samuel a little scared for he hated it when Samuel was pissed "Well we went from explaining the 'thing' to them almost fighting I don't know how maybe the writer plan this?" Samuel just gave him a 'What the Fuck' face after hearing him break the fourth wall.

"Not you too the last thing we need is 2 people who can break the fourth wall." Yang commented

"Ok does someone mind explaining who started it first?" Just then everyone pointed at Weiss except Nick who quickly moved out of view "Why are you all pointing at me?" Weiss said "Because you did start it." Ruby answered back making Weiss cross her arms. "Well Nick it seems you're off the hook this time." Samuel said to Nick hitting him with a huge wave of relief "Oh thank god." He breathed out "Seriously Weiss why does almost everything get you angry." Yang asked not getting an answer from her.

"Ok do any of you mind showing us the way to the Library we need to do some research?" Jeffery asked trying to contain his excitement for he loved reading on about anything he could get his hands on "I can take you." Blake said putting away her book "Perfect." Jeffery said. "Hold up do you mind pointing the way to the restroom." Samuel asked, Yang pointed to two doors next to each other Samuel ran to them in a matter of seconds and walking in the men's restroom.

"Okay here is my chance to finish explaining to make a long story short his brother was sent on a mission with his team they never came back and the bodies were never found except for his pistol which is Samuel's now." Jeffery quickly explained while Samuel was gone while team RWBY was shocked on how fast he said it. After a while of awkward silence Samuel finally returned from the restroom "Wow man best toilet I have ever seen this place is amazing." He said while drying his hands on his pants "Okay lead the way to the Library."

 **The Library HUE HUE** :D

Jeffery was amazed when he saw the library, he saw books throughout the huge room they seem to be endless, Samuel just whistled "Man Jeffery how do you lik-." He stopped seeing a dotted outline of where Jeffery once was and now gone. "Is he always like this?" Blake asked "No, only in a library." Briana answered back "Alright thank you for bringing us here but we need to do our research on this world so see you later." Nick said as they all walked their own direction in the library. Team RWBY went off on their own to play their usual game they play in the library and possibly rage at the game as well who knew other than the writer.

After around 10 minutes of searching through the books Jeffery had found something that sparked his interest a book to be exact called "Aura for Dummies" he opened the book and began reading and found info that he might want to inform the team on and ran off to find the rest of the team. Nick was reading in lane of book shelves a book called "Ninjas of Love" being the impatient bastard he opened on a random page somehow landing on a smut scene "Oh nice." He said with a smug smile as Jeffery ran by and ran back Nick "Hey Jeffery check this out." Nick told Jeffery who grabbed the book and read the part Nick pointed to "Nice." He simply said just before dragging Nick with him.

Samuel rubbed his chin "Where should I start." He said

He then remembered he had a couple of manga he kept with him and was tempted to read them but thought to himself 'No I need to get info not read manga.' He then kicked the book shelf making a book above fall on his head and landing near his feet "Ow what the hell was that?" he looked down to see a book "The history of Remnant." He read out loud he picked up the book and opened on the first page and read. There were four kingdoms on remnant and in the past there had been a huge war between all four for countless reasons but eventually they all had agreed on peace finally ending the war. "Psh this world is full of armatures we had 2 World Wars and don't even get me started on the ones in the past and later ones either." He said to himself as he continued to read.

Briana was never fond of reading; there just was ever anything that could catch her attention no matter the subject so right now she just sat at a table near Samuel sleeping. She had been dreaming an amazing dream until she was awakened by Jeffery shaking her "Hey you two I got Intel you guys need to know." She had rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, while Samuel closed his book and walked over "What is it?" they both said at the same time.

"Check it out it turns out people here have something called an aura it acts as some kind of shield and heals damaged tissue they say it's a manifestation of one's soul." He said while reading the book "Okay and what does that have to do with anything." Nick asked "We don't have that what will Ozpin think during our initiation tomorrow?" Jeffery said in concern making the rest of group a little distressed "Shouldn't we just ask him or should we just ask Ruby and them?" Nick suggested "I think we should ask Ruby." Briana said "Okay but where are they?" asked Samuel

 **5 minutes later Hue Hue**

After 5 minutes of looking for them in the Library the Fireflies finally found them sitting at a table playing what appeared to be a board game. "Hey you guys we have a question." Samuel asked a little nervous before Ruby shushed him "Sh I try to concentrate here." She said while looking at her cards, Weiss had gotten up "Ruby you take forever whenever we play this if any of you four want to play be my guest." She said annoyed Jeffery took the chance to sit in the chair "So what are we playing here?" he asked Ruby picking up the cards Weiss had put down. "Well you are one of the four kingdoms of Remnant and you have to conquer all the land using the cards which are your infantry and vehicles." She told him "Oh you guys are so screwed Jeffery here is a strategist by heart." Nick warned them "Bring it on." Yang challenged "I doubt he can get past my troops." Blake also added in.

"Try me." Jeffery said with a evil smirk

 **15 minutes later HUE HUE**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled as her whole army was defeated in mere minutes; Blake had also been defeated as she had a dark cloud above her and hung her head down. Yang had been the only one left standing against Jeffery as she held on to a little piece of land "Okay Yang you have two choices you either sign a defeat treaty and we have no more war or you fight to your very last breath." Jeffery asked in a British accent "NEVER!" she answer back "You kind are persistent even when it is futile." He said before he had his whole army attack Yang's small defense.

Yang had dropped her head on table in defeat "I warned you but no you all have to get cocky as hell." Nick rubbed in their faces. "Okay now that we're done getting distracted we need help." Briana said tapping Ruby's shoulder "What is it you need help with?" Ruby shot up being her happy self again.

"How do we get an Aura?"

 **SC: Finally done sorry for this taking forever school has been keeping me on a tight leash so when the weekend shows up I'm too tired to write but finally its done I also have one thing to say don't listen to your teachers when they say high school will be the best 4 years of your life just don't.**

 **Jeffery: I thought you said we would get our Aura's this chapter?"**

 **SC: Sorry I was wrong.**

 **Jeffery: Ugh**

 **SC: Anyways you guys I'm tired and I have school tomorrow so R &R this is Supercell over and out **


	6. Newfound Auras

**SC: Hello everybody how was your day mine was good if yours wasn't I am sorry and hope this chapter might make your day a little better.**

 **Briana: Jesus what took you so long to type this?**

 **SC: For personal reasons I will not address now shush.**

 **Briana: Yah right.**

 **SC: Ugh never mind just start the chapter.**

 **Hit the Lights!**

"How do we get aura?"

"Someone who has theirs unlocked can unlock someone else's." Ruby answered "Well can you unlock ours?" Jeffery asked with little excitement "Hmm I don't know what's in it for us?" Yang asked with a smug look "We'll be your friends." Samuel said with a sheepish smile. "Deal but there is one small problem." She added "What's the problem?" Briana asked. "We don't know how." Ruby said a little disappointed "So I guess you won't be our friend." She asked with anime style teary eyes hoping to get a good response "Fine I guess we'll still be your friends but do any of you know someone who can?" They all shook their heads "Wait I think Ms. Goodwitch could help you." Blake said "What you mean that stuck up Blonde lady." Nick said not knowing a certain someone was behind him; everyone just stared behind him he turned around to see the very person he was talking about.

"I understand you need help with unlocking your auras am I correct?" she asked ignoring Nick

"Does Mr. Ozpin know about our situation?" Samuel asked a little worried as he took off his backpack taking the same paper of types of infected they showed team RWBY earlier. "I informed him of your situation he would like to speak with you later about it." Goodwitch replied to him; he then handed her the paper and said "Give that to him and tell him we'll explain what it is later, now can you help?" she fixed her glasses "Close your eyes and clear your head." she put her hand on the side of his hand and he obliged soon he began to have a black aura around him. She did this to the rest of the group Jeffery had a green aura, Nick had an orange aura and Briana had a blue aura. Soon Samuel ran to the nearest window opened it and lost his food from earlier, Jeffery sat on a chair with his head in his hands with the biggest headache he ever had, Nick somehow became drunk and began saying stupid shit such as complimenting how beautiful Yang looked which made her blush a little and Briana straight up blacked out.

Samuel came back wiping his mouth on his sleeve "Alright I feel much better does someone mind telling me what the hell happened?" he asked waiting for a response "Everybody reacts differently to having their aura's unlocked." Weiss informed him. "Okay the headache is gone much better." Jeffery got up and picked up Briana and put here on a chair. Samuel grabbed Nick by the arm and dragged him away from Yang "Come on lover boy she's out of your league." Goodwitch also took out four scrolls and handed them to Samuel "Ozpin also wanted me to give you this they have coordinates to the room you will be staying in and where your initiation will begin." She walked past Nick who was coming out of his drunken state and said "Also I have a fiancé I am not stuck up." She then exited the library with a smug look on her face. "I feel bad for the poor guy." Nick said as he slowly got up "Did I get drunk from my aura?" everyone nodded their head.

 **Sometime later**

Briana had woken up after sometime and for the rest of the day team RWBY and the Fireflies stayed in the Library with them trying to figure out how to work out the devices they received from earlier. "How the hell do you work this piece of shit?" Nick cursed after downloading twenty viruses "Language!" Weiss yelled out "Bite me." He retorted back they both began to stare each other down before Samuel intervened. "Cut this shit out before I drop both of you." He stated Nick and Weiss immediately backed down but still eyed each other with hate in their eyes. Briana had woken up not too long ago as she lazily screwed around with the scroll trying her best to work it Jeffery seemed to be the only one who actually knew how to work it. "Hey Jeffery, do you know where the room is yet?" Samuel asked. Jeffery tapped the screen and saw as it showed directions to the room "Alright I found it." He stated.

"Okay let's get going I guess we'll see you guys later." Samuel said to team RWBY giving them a salute as they left the Library

"Okay what do you think of them?" Ruby asked her team of course after making sure they left "I think they're cool especially Nick." Yang said with a small blush "What about you Blake?" Ruby asked. "I guess we could get along." She said with her eyes fixed on her book "How about you Weiss?" Weiss had visible steam coming off her head "I don't like a single one they seem shady." Ruby looked a little sad from Weiss's opinion but quickly cheered up "I think we could be good friends." Yang looked at her scroll for the time and realized it was late "I think we should go back to our dorm it's late already."

 **With the Fireflies**

"Jeffery is we there yet?" Nick wined "Yes don't get your panties in a bundle." He said as lead the team down the hall. "So what do you think of Ruby and the group I think they're fine they have no bad intentions but they seem tough as nails does anyone else agree?" Both Briana and Jeffery nodded their heads "I like everybody except bitchy Snow White." Nick said with a bitter sound added to Snow White. After two minutes of following directions they found the room and entered seeing how the room was it looked like a five star hotel room to them. Without hesitation Nick jumped on one of the beds to see how they felt and was surprised to feel how soft they were "They feel amazing." He said before he knocked out from the comfort. "I think we all should get some rest we going to need it." Samuel said before he fell on the bed and drifted to sleep as the others did as well.

 **The Next Day**

Jeffery looked down the cliff sweat dropping "Umm how are we going to get down there exactly?" he asked as he stepped back on the small marked plate. "You will be using your own landing technique on your way down there." Ozpin responded only making him more nervous "You'll give us like a parachute right?" Nick asked "No you will be falling also do not hesitate to kill everything that gets in your way or you will die." Now the last sentence made Briana and Samuel nervous. Before they could say something else they were launched into the air without warning and all of them screaming.

 **In the auditorium**

Team RWBY saw as they were launched into the air and saw Nick crash into Briana midair "Oh that's got to hurt." Yang said "It looks like Jeffery is going to be the luckiest one." Blake pointed out as they saw him flying towards a small lake "Oh man I forgot to ask about their weapons earlier by the looks of it they need upgrades." Ruby said. Team JNPR had taken a seat next to them "Hey how is going Ruby?" Jaune asked tapping Ruby on the shoulder "Oh hey Jaune we were just talking about them." She said pointing to screen showing Samuel crashing into a tree "Who are they exactly late students." Pyrrha asked "Oh maybe they are a gang I mean look at their clothes." Nora excitedly said while throwing up unknown gang signs "Nora please stop." Ren said pushing Nora's hand s down "Well we sort of met them yesterday it's a long story." Ruby sweat dropped

 **Emerald Forest**

Jeffery swam out of the water as he quickly shook dry his hair "Ugh out everywhere I land I land here well I should consider myself lucky Samuel probably hit a tree speaking of which I think I saw him land not too far from here." He made sure he still had his precious rifle and other stuff before he set off in the direction Samuel landed, but he didn't see that a small pair of red eyes were watching him and soon following him.

Briana had landed on a branch lucky for her it didn't break when she impacted Nick on the other hand not so much he crashed in to a tree breaking it but the same tree landing on him. Briana quickly jumped down from the branch and ran towards were Nick was crushed but was surprised when she saw the tree was being lifted. "Ow that hurt like a bitch!" Nick pushed the tree off of himself to only see a wide mouthed Briana looking at him "What?" he asked "You pushed that huge tree off of yourself." She said he looked back the tree and was baffled "I lifted that wait didn't Jeffery say something about what the Aura gives us he said semblance."

 **Flashback**

"Oh yah I forgot to mention our Aura will give us abilities too." Jeffery said as he continued to read the book from yesterday "Really what kind exactly." Samuel asked as he finished making another Molotov "I don't know it says here everyone's is different it's called a semblance it could be speed, strength, or even short range teleportation." Nick laughed "Alright Jeffery when I find mine I'll let you know."

 **End of Flashback**

"Yah I sort of doubted him didn't I?" he asked "Maybe listen next time we get Intel." Briana said as she looked for the right direction to head to "We should meet up with Sam and Jeffery at the location." Briana suggested while pointing in the direction of the site "Okay you lead the way." Nick shrugged

 **SC: Okay there you go the next chapter probably not the best place to end it but oh well.**

 **Jeffery: What's my semblance?**

 **SC: That's a secret sorry.**

 **Jeffery: *Disappointment***

 **SC: Alright people that's it for now be sure to R &R also check me out on ifunny my name is "RWBY_FIREFLIES" I post mainly of RWBY or my favorite games check me out this is Supercell over and out **


	7. I am sorry

**SC: Jesus what happened to me I just stopped updating for a long time. Man I feel so ashamed for just leaving the story like this I'm sorry people who read this story I really am.**

 **Hit the Lights!**

Samuel hit the tree as if he was belly flopping into a pool but luckily his new found aura took most of the hit he fell on to a branch as he sat on it "Didn't hurt as much as I thought." He looked down to see a big fall from the branch he was on. "That is one big fall." Down below a Beowulf had revealed itself hearing the impact that Samuel had caused. It had begun sniffing trying to find what caused the noise it eventually looked up only to be meet with Samuel landing on it and unloading a clip of his enforcer into its back "Sorry I dropped in unannounced." He said with a smirk he inserted a new clip and turned around to see it trying to crawl away. He put away weapon and wrapped his arms around its neck and quickly snapped its neck killing the Grimm he dusted his hands off when he heard some bushes rustle he quickly drew his pistol aiming it in that direction. He was relieved to see Jeffery come out "Hey now we don't need friendly fire now it's just me."

"Sorry you can't be too careful out here." He holstered his pistol

"Well I see you got yourself a kill." Samuel looked behind him and the dead and dissolving Grimm "Yeah you could say I'm getting to know the locals." Jeffery kneeled down and inspected the kill "Did you break its neck?" he turned its head to see it go in an unnatural position "You know me need to make sure they're dead don't need something to come bite us in the ass later literally." Samuel pointed in the direction of where they were supposed to go "Alright let's get moving no need to waste more time." Both began to do a steady jog making sure to not tire them too fast.

 **With Team RWBY**

"Did he just break a Grimm's neck?" Blake asked surprised "Yeah what's wrong with that?" Ruby asked as if wasn't a big deal "Last time I checked their bones are three times stronger than a humans yet he broke it as if it was nothing." This fact hit them like a Military Rifle to the face **(A/N Hah TLOU Factions reference.)** Ruby had turned her attention to the screen that showed Nick and Briana chasing a Beowolf as it ran for its life seeing Nick take shots at it with his shotgun "Hey Yang take a look at them they manage to scare a Grimm." Ruby pointed

"Damn and I thought I was the only one who could." Yang was surprised to see she wasn't the only one that scary

 **With Nick and Briana**

"Come back here you pussy!" Nick chased after the Beowolf taking shots at it "You wanted a fight, here we are come finish what you started!" Nick continued to yell. "Nick get down!" Nick ducked down and saw a Molotov fly over his head and land right on the Beowolf, the Beowolf howled in pain as it burnt to a crisp "Nice throw." Nick gave a thumb up to Briana "Let's keep moving Samuel and Jeffery are probably almost there." Before they could continue they heard a howl behind them and saw a horde of Grimm coming towards them with the sharp teeth ready to strike "Haul ass come on!" Nick sprinted toward the way they were heading with Briana close behind him.

They continued to run without looking back for they still knew they were being chased that only made them run even faster but Briana was unable to keep running so Nick picked her up over his shoulder and continued sprinting. Briana reached in Nick's backpack and pulled out some of his nail bombs and dropping them for the Grimm soon some explosions were heard and some flying Grimm limbs "Those better be yours." Briana dropped another two bombs "Don't worry about it." Briana lied because the last thing she wanted to do was piss off Nick because the last time he got angry no one back at camp came near him for 2 weeks, Samuel on the other hand when he got pissed they had to kick him out of camp for almost a month .

"Just keep running I'll keep them away." Briana pulled up her Burst rifle and taking down one of the many Grimm at a time

 **With Samuel and Jeffery**

Samuel and Jeffery were jogging along while Samuel hummed his favorite tune The Diary sung by a band before the outbreak called Hollywood undead. After a while they finally came across the ruins they were supposed to be and saw a single chess piece on a small stand "Is this the thing we're supposed to get?" Jeffery shrugged his shoulders "Beats me." Soon they noticed Nick and Briana were nowhere to be seen "Looks like we beat them here they are the slow ones of the group." Jeffery laughed

"Hey Samuel boost me up to the tree I'll keep an eye out for them." Samuel boosted Jeffery up a huge nearby tree.

Jeffery sat on a branch as he looked down the scope of his hunting rifle keeping eye out for threats or Nick and Briana. For a couple minutes he spotted nothing soon he began hearing gunshots and a little later he spotted them running from a horde of Grimm. "We've got Incoming!" Jeffery yelled out. "What do we have?" Jeffery looked through his scope again "We got Nick and Briana." Samuel raised an eye brow "What's wrong with that?" Jeffery replied n a sarcastic tone "Oh I don't know maybe all those damn creatures chasing them I don't know just a guess." Samuel gave a small laugh "No need to be a smartass." He said before he grabbed his rifle and aim down the scope and began to give Nick and Briana covering fire.

"Shit this is bad." Briana dropped the last bomb killing a few more

"We're almost at the place I see Sam and Jeff there already." Nick panted out as he continued to run while carrying Briana. A bullet passed by his head as he was running and cursed Jeffery in his head for doing that again, he had done that in the past just piss him off and oh boy did it.

Jeffery smiled as he shot a bullet past Nicks head "Oh man that is funny." He muttered and he fired again putting a bullet in between a Grimm's eyes. Samuel's gun had jammed "Piece of shit stop jamming fuck!" he threw the gun on the ground and pulled out his enforcer and began firing on the horde of Grimm. Nick and Briana had finally made it to Samuel and Jeffery's location with Nick panting like a dog Briana had gotten off Nicks shoulder and given him a pat on his shoulder "You okay?" she asked him with a concerned look, almost immediately he gained control of his breathing and gave her a thumbs up "You bet."

"Hey we still have a few stragglers to take care of!" Jeffery had called down from the tree

Nick brought out his shotgun and cocked it back "Man things can never be simple can it?" Samuel gave a small laugh "Nope."

 **With team RWBY and JNPR**

"Did you see that he just regained his stamina as if he wasn't running at all." Ruby said very surprised to her friends "Maybe he might have a lot of stamina in doing other things as well." Yang commented and winked making Weiss and Blake roll their eyes. "Yang!" Ruby blushed and yelled at her sister "Why do you have to think so dirty!" she began to softly hit her sister's shoulder. Yang had done a anime sweat drop "It was just a joke baby sister."

"Maybe its natural I know people who can do the most intense sport and not even lose their breath." Jaune suggested

"Well whatever it is we'll have to ask them when they get back." Pyrrha added in.

 **SC: I still feel bad for leaving the story untouched for so long I still can't promise I will update it regularly but at least I can say I have not abandoned this story and again I am sorry this Supercell over and out**


End file.
